Mr Cheshire Cat
by AmourApricot
Summary: When Amu's cat suddenly falls down a hole, she has no choice but to follow. But she soon finds herself in a place called Wonderland, where wonderful things happen. Although she has no idea where to go in this confusing world. Amu must follow a being known as the Cheshire Cat in order to find her own cat and return to her world. That might take longer than expected.


**Sierra: Another story? Really? Really? That's probably what you're all thinking XD And yes, it is another new story by yours truly. I really wanted to do a type of Alice In Wonderland themed story. Amu being Alice, well, actually still being Amu but Amu plays the role of Alice. Ikuto plays the role of the Cheshire Cat. Which is ordinarily how this story get's it's name, 'Mr. Cheshire Cat'. You will see who else plays what role, and I assure you it will be quite the twisted story. But it will be awesome hopefully! Amu is going to be 19 k? That's how old she is in the movie so...enjoy! **

**XX I no own show with magical girl and guardian characters. NOTE: This story is not going to be like Alice In Wonderland entirely. It will just have a couple things happen in it like in the movie. If you don't know what I'm talking about it's the NEW Alice In Wonderland movie with Johnny Depp. HE'S SO AWESOME! :D *fangirl*  
**

**Also...Amu's name isn't Amu Hinamori. It's Amu Liddell. **

* * *

**Mr. Cheshire Cat**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**~Don't Fall In~**_

**_./.\_/.\._ **

"Here you are," the long pink haired girl said. "Come here kitty." She held out her hands, hoping her cat would come to her.

Soon the cat took off running in the direction she had come from. "Wait, Dinah!" she called, chasing after it. The sound of thunder clouds soon came closing in on them. "Dinah!"

She ran after the white fluff ball, hoping to catch it before it started raining. But things didn't seem to be turning out too well for Amu Liddell. Today, everything seemed to be crashing on top of her. All when she needed good things to happen, only bad things occured. Miss-hapenings. Love lies. Family problems. Why did everything have to happen today?

"Dinah!" she yelled desperately. The sun was captivated by a rolling storm cloud. Amu looked up and suddenly rain drops started falling from the grayness of her sight. A bleak sky gave birth to water and refreshed the land around her.

"Shoot," she mumbled, raising her arms to protect her head from the rain. She looked around frantically but there was no longer any sign of Dinah. She ran away from the rain, into the forest she and her sister had visited that day. She hoped her sister was okay. They packed an umbrella, so Ami could use that. The grass was wet, and caused many problems for the running Amu. Her brown boots continuously slipped through the green vines, until she finally stopped under a large tree.

Her gloved hand supported herself by keeping hold on the tree while the other was on her knee. She bent forward and closed her eyes. Deep breathes weren't an option. Amu panted and panted until her throat got dry.

"Dangit," she whispered. Her puffy pink dress was now soaked, and she was probably going to catch a cold. This always happened anyways. It's not as if she did anything wrong. Petting Dinah for a long period of time always made her run away. She hogged all of Amu's attention, but then ended up causing more problems in the end. In the end, she always came back.

Amu heard the pitter patter of small feet running lightly through the grass. She looked up. A flash of white passed her vision, then it went back to green and gray.

She was always the curious type. Some situations got her in trouble, and some got her out. However, she needed to find her cat and get back to her older sister. She would worry if Amu was gone too long. They both knew how fickle Dinah was. Cat's are so confusing. If she had it her way, she wouldn't even have a cat. But her older sister insisted on getting one. Amu loved her older sister more than anything, and she would do anything for her. So of course that's where Dinah came into the picture.

The only thing was she kept leaving the picture!

Deciding to keep chasing after the fur ball, Amu cut through several trees deeper into the forest. It got darker and darker the more she ran. Her dress got caught on several branches and she tripped a few times. But that cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Dinah!" she called, hoisting herself up from a puddle of mud. Now she was all muddy thanks to that cat.

Amu stood with wobbling legs, and put her full weight on a tree. Leaning against the tree made her vision blur a little. She had to quit getting up so fast. For a moment her hand traced the bark of the trunk.

Until she saw it again.

A blur of white, and then ears bobbing up and down.

It almost looked like...a rabbit. But something was strange about the rabbit. It had clothes on. Amu had definitely not seen anything like _that _before. She knew better than to follow the odd creature. That is until she heard her cats ringing bell. It jingled for the slightest moment for her to hear.

Amu looked around but saw nothing. Then she saw the long furry tail of her companion, quickly disappearing behind a bush. The same exact bush the rabbit disappeared to.

Great, that was just great. The last thing she needed was her cat mixing it up with a rabbit to give birth to some weird creatents. She could just imagine it now. The head of a cat with bunny ears and the body of a bunny with legs and paws and a long swishy tail. She shivered but she wasn't sure if it was from the chill in the air or the unpleasant picture that was now burned into her memory.

Whatever the case, she now knew where that troublesome cat was. Or was headed anyways.

She jumped over part of the trees roots that were jutting out of the ground and tried dodging various mud puddles. Amu was already wet enough and dirty. She didn't need anymore mud baths. The dress her sister had worked so hard to create was ruined. Amu didn't even know if a good wash at this point would help. Her shoes were also coated with the same brown substance. Her leggings, and probably even her hair. Her hair which was accompanied with a headband. On it was a bow. Her long pink hair that was usually so soft was no gross and muddy.

Her bangs constantly got in her eyes as she ran. They rain made her hair stick to her face and clothes. It was all so upsetting.

"Where are you, you troublesome cat?!" she yelled to nobody. Nobody answered as expected.

Amu rounded a corner by the bush Dinah had disappeared to along with that rabbit. An area completely surrounded by trees left on plain in sight. A big hole gaped at the bottom of the tree in the middle. It practically screamed _come here. _Curiosity arouse, but once again Amu remembered what she was supposed to be doing. That didn't last for long when she saw Dinah come out from behind the same tree.

"Dinah! Finall-" Her words were cut off when that rabbit with clothes on also emerged. It was then when Amu noticed the pocket watch it had in it's hand.

"Oh, I'm late I'm late!"

Amu's eyes widened.

The rabbit talked?! How could that be?! It was a rabbit! Yet clear as day Amu heard it say those words. The rabbit looked frantic next to cool and collected Dinah. But she couldn't shake the fact the thing actually _talked. _And it was able to hold a pocket watch, and wear clothes. If the rabbit could talk...does that mean Dinah could talk too? Oh, what if she could! What if all animals could talk?!

Was she dreaming right now? That had to be it. Amu was dreaming. But this was the most realistic dream she ever had. Either way, Dinah was there and wide open.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" the rabbit called frantically. It hopped around in circles before plunging right into the hole at the base of the tree. It was confusing, but at least it was gone. The rabbit that talked. Which was way more confusing and complicated than Amu had time to deal with right now. She shook the thought of animals talking out of her mind and approached her cat.

"Dinah, you have to stop running away like tha-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Dinah leaped into the same hole after the rabbit. "No!"

Amu stumbled forward, falling to her hands and knees at the edge of the hole. She peered down and only saw black.

_What on earth? Why did Dinah jump in here? It's completely black! _

Amu reached her hand in the hole, desperate to feel the furry mess. But she didn't even feel the sides of the hole. She couldn't see her own hand once it was in. She tried calling out again. "Dinah!" There wasn't the slightest jingle of a bell or meow. Amu was desperate to find her, but she wasn't about to jump into this hole after her. How deep was it even? She didn't even hear Dinah land. Let alone _see _her land.

Amu began reaching her hand out. That cat bit off more than it could chew by jumping in that hole.

She was about to stand up and go tell her sister, when something seemed to grab her hand from within the blackness. "Huh?" She tried tugging and pulling away but whatever it was that was grabbing her had a strong grip. But why wasn't it letting her go? And why did it grab her in the first place?

"Let g-" She was cut off when the thing yanked her straight into the black abyss. Amu screamed and shut her eyes tightly. She kept falling...and falling.

Soon she was expecting to hit the ground, but nothing like that ever came. She only kept falling. She had curled herself up in fear of suddenly coming to a stop. She was afraid of what was going on. Why wasn't this hole ending? What was going on? She should have hit something by now. For some odd reason, she would _like _to hit something to make sure she didn't keep falling forever.

What made it worse was she couldn't see a thing. Only black. She couldn't even see her bright pink hair as it whipped in all sorts of directions. No matter how much she flailed her body she never felt a single thing. What was wrong with this hole?!

"Help me!" she yelled. Still afraid to open her eyes, she kept them shut tightly and yelled into the darkness. What was going to happen? She just wouldn't stop falling. It was after she had yelled it did she feel herself slowing down in an odd way.

It felt as if her body were floating and falling at the same time. She opened her eyes just a crack and then all the way when she realized it wasn't pitch black anymore. There were roots coming out of the sides of the hole.

How funny she couldn't feel them yet she could see them. The hole turned a brownish color but light at the same time.

Something hit her wrist, and she turned to look.

A clock. Well, more precisely a pocket watch. It ticked and ticked while the chain looped around the center hole flew up and over several times. Amu fell past it, but really it was floating up and away from her. Strange...she had never seen a floating clock before.

It's ticking got louder. Then her foot hit something else. Amu looked down and saw a chair underneath her. It also seemed to be floating. She moved her foot from the seat and it flew past her to wherever. This was very odd indeed. She looked up after the chair and watch. When she looked back down, her eyes widened.

So many items were floating in the hole she could barely see the sides anymore. So many different things passed her, some touching her and some simply floating up. Although that was the tricky part. Were all these things really floating up, or was she just falling down?

Amu's head whipped around so many times she was surprised she wasn't dizzy. There were too many things in this odd hole. What were they all to?

Picture frames, plants in pots, books, lamps, rugs. So many different things she was falling past. They all looked old and worn out.

A piano suddenly flew up playing a whimsical tune. The keys moved up and down all in a line. Amu screamed when it almost hit her. But it completely dodged her and flew to the side as she fell. She turned her body to look after it as she did the pocket watch and chair.

This was very confusing.

A book crossed her, and just for the fun of it Amu grabbed it. It felt old and the front and back covers were brown and torn. The pages weren't white but the edges were ripped and turning a rustic color. Some pages jutted out more than others.

Before she could open it, the chain of a pocket watch got stuck on the hem of her dress. And before she had time to take it off, the easy floating feeling she had disappeared in the blink of an eye. She fell fast and butterflies crowded her stomach. Amu screamed at the sudden drop.

Everything she had just been floating past flew by her in an instant. It was a giant blur.

And then once again she came to a sudden stop by landing on a hard unwelcoming floor. She grunted when she hit.

_That did not feel good. _

Amu laid there for a second trying to decifer what to do. She slowly lifted herself and coughed. The floor was about as dusty and old as the book she grabbed. Her ribs hurt a bit and she felt as if the air had been sucked right out of her. All that screaming made her throat dry.

She sat on her hands and knees and studied the ground.

It was a white and black checker board pattern. Except the white had gone to a light brownish color and same for the black. The holes roots still stuck out from the sides. The room was completely empty. It was small, and there were several curtains hiding a wall on the other side. It looked as if nobody had even been in this room for years.

Amu looked up. All the floating items were gone now. They weren't even above her head anymore.

_They were all definitely there to begin with...right?_

This was too confusing to _not _be a dream, but too real _too _be a dream. She looked down to see the pocket watch still stuck on her dress. The chain tangled in the hem, the watch laying on the floor. It was closed but she could somehow hear it's ticking.

The book also lay on the floor by her feet. Come to think of it Amu didn't know why she grabbed it she just did. The pocket watch however was a mistake. She had no intention of it getting stuck to her.

Amu reached down and tried pulling it off but it was definitely stuck. If she pulled any tighter it would rip her dress. Although it didn't matter at that point anymore. It was already dirt covered and scratched over and over from the fall. She gave it one good yank at it came right out along with a string of fabric. Amu pulled the string off then it wouldn't fly off her fingers. She whipped her hand in many different directions without it flying away.

Finally Amu pulled it off with her other hand and dropped it.

_Stupid dress. _

She looked at the pocket watch in her hand. Even though she was so close up she couldn't hear it's ticking anymore. She furrowed her brows and pressed the button at the top with her thumb. It didn't open. She pressed it again. Still nothing.

How frustrating everything here can be!

Amu had no use for a pocket watch that doesn't even work. She tossed it aside and it hit the ground with a _ka-chink. _The chain made snake noises as it dragged across the floor.

She needed to get out of here.

Amu quickly walked over to the curtains and took hold of one end. Dust went flying off but she dismissed it. With one big heave and forceful push, she moved the curtains all to one side. When she stepped back it revealed five old rickety doors that looked like they could fall apart any second. Amu grasped the first handle then turned. It didn't turn very far before it stopped.

It was locked. She turned it the other way to make sure. It stopped without a second warning. She moved to the next door and turned the knob. It was locked as well. The next doors handle didn't even move. Were all of them locked? She jumped over to the fourth door and shook the handle. Amu tried pulling it and rattling it and even tried breaking it but nothing was working.

_Why won't any of these stupid doors open?! _

Amu stepped back to take a look at the doors. Nothing was opening, nothing was working, nothing was going her way. Life just hated her today. That had to be it. Of course she was more than irritated right now. She couldn't be trapped in this room at the bottom of a hole where nobody would find her. No. She _wouldn't. _

She raised her leg and pointed her foot at the bottom of one of the doors knobs. With one swift kick the sharp end of her shoes heel came crashing on top of it as she yelled, "Open you stupid door!"

The knob broke off and fell to the ground. Amu stood there staring at it. Well now it definitely wasn't going to open. Although when she heard a creek sound her eyes shot up to spot the door moving. It slightly cracked open and inside was pitch black.

_That's...creepy. _

Amu slowly moved toward the door, each step making her heart beat faster. It's not that she was terrified of the dark. She was terrified of what's _in _the dark. Her hand lightly pushed the door open ever so slowly. Amu peeked her head inside. There was nothing there. Of course she couldn't see because it was pitch black.

With a shaky voice she said, "Hello?" Nobody answered.

She guessed the answer was when something grabbed her hand-again-and yanked her inside without giving her a chance to stop it. She screamed and was suddenly swept into the darkness. For a moment she was just being pulled, then suddenly it was like falling down the hole again.

She was thrashed and picked up and pushed so many times her bones hurt. There wasn't anything she could see in the darkness. She couldn't even see the person doing all of those things to her. If it was a person. Or if it was even _human. _

Suddenly just like when she was pulled into the rabbit hole her stomach dropped and she was falling again. It wasn't as scary this time, but she couldn't help but scream as nothingness surrounded her.

Falling...falling...falling. Amu just wanted to get out of whatever this was and back up to her world! "Stop!" she yelled to nobody. But like her voice was a magic charm, she suddenly came to an alarming halt. Her body hit the ground like it had before.

This time was different she noticed. She still grunted and tired picking herself up. But the ground was soft and wet. It had a scent she couldn't quite recognize. Then she did. Soil. She hit the ground which was grass and soil. Was she...home?

Amu quickly got up to her feet and her eyes scanned the area. Then they widened.

_What is...this place? _

The world she saw now was not the world she could have ever lived in. Everything was exotic and colorful. Flowers seemed to have mouths and they moved to catch flying bugs. The grass looked greener than any lawn she had seen. The trees were too tall to be true but they were definitely there. Vibrant colored butterflies flew past her and into the wind where they were whisked into a seemingly magical world.

This was not her home.

It was...so magical.

The sky stretched forever, farther than the eyes could see. Amu had to squint just to see the very top of a tree.

She wasn't sure to go forth or stay put. But nothing would happen if she stood her ground forever. The hole and the room were completely gone. There wasn't any possible way of getting out. Besides looking for the exit. Through this quite exotic forest-like place.

Amu took a step forward, and nothing happened. She took another, then another, and finally she was slowly walking past all of the creatures and flowers and grass up to her knees.

She was afraid to touch anything out of fear it might eat her hand off, or eat her whole.

In the distance there were two trees that met together above her head. It almost created a bridge.

Amu walked under it and suddenly it became a little darker. It smelled of wet soil mixed with grass.

"Ah, my oh my, what an interesting creature." A sudden voice made her jump and her head whipped around faster than she could blink. Even though the voice came from behind her there was nothing there.

"It doesn't seem like you are someone who would live here." There it was again in front of her this time. She looked back but still saw nothing. What was playing tricks on her?

Amu momentarily lost her footing and wobbled to the side. Her arm hit the tree and the bark scratched her. "Ow!" Her hand instinctively came up to rub the cut.

"Oh, it seems you've cut yourself. Would you like some help?" The voice came from above. She looked up and even though she was expecting to see nothing, she saw two perky ears wiggling.

_A...cat? _

Amu stepped back to get a better look in the tree. Suddenly a head popped up and she stepped back once more.

"Look at you. You're quite the adorable thing. Aw, but it seems you've had a bit of an accident. You tripped perhaps?" It was a male with cat ears and a cat tail. The smile on it was mischievous and looked as if he were grinning.

_What on earth is that? _

A cat with the body of a human? Or maybe it was a human with the body of a cat...? It looked so odd. Not only that, the color of the hair was almost outrageous! A blue cat?

Then it disappeared once again. Or evaporated. It left behind a hazel mist in it's path.

_Where did it...? _

"How did you end up here? Perhaps you fell down the hole. Did that silly rabbit bring you here?"

This caught Amu's interest. "Rabbit? You know of him?" The rabbit that Dinah followed down the hole. Did he know it? She desperately looked around to try and find the cat. It was definitely skilled in disappearing.

The cat appeared behind her. "Of course. It seems you are lost. Do you need welcomed?" he asked.

Amu turned around to look at the cat's face. It was definitely a human face, but what's with the tail and ears? And how can it disappear? "What are you?" she asked suspiciously.

The cat grinned and the sight of it almost made Amu shiver. "Me? Why I'm the Cheshire Cat of course." His body started to evaporate and soon all she could see was his head. "What are you?"

She had to think for a moment. Cheshire cat? It sounded like the character in a story her older sister used to tell her before bed. "I'm Amu. And what is this place? Where am I?" The Cheshire Cat disappeared yet again and Amu had to look around.

"You ask quite a lot of questions you know that? However, I will answer you're questions." He appeared at the top of the bridge like setting the trees created. "Welcome to Wonderland."

"Wonderland? What on earth is that?" She had never heard of such a place.

"Wonderland is everything you see here," he said, gesturing all around him. "Wonderful things happen in Wonderland." Then he disappeared again without any warning.

Amu began looking around for the odd being. Why did it keep disappearing? Could it stay still for more than ten seconds? "Hello? Mr. Cheshire Cat? Where did you go?" she called out.

She heard his mischievous cackle and started spinning her feet. Finally he appeared again out of nowhere at the base of the tree she cut her arm on. His one leg was crossed over the other and his arms were crossed.

"I wish you would quit doing that," Amu grunted. "Anyways, have you seen a cat run by? I need to find it. That is all I'm here for." That's right. She needed to find Dinah and get back to her own home. Only she didn't know how to do that or how to even attempt it.

The Cheshire cats' ears perked up. "A cat you say? I do think I saw something like that run through here."

Amu stepped forward. "Where?! Where did you see it?!" she asked, eager to find Dinah.

The Cheshire cat thought for a moment. "Hm, I can't remember. Perhaps it was taken into town?"

"Town? Where's the town?" she pushed on.

The Cheshire cat grinned and looked at Amu. "I don't think directions would work here. Perhaps I can show you the way?"

_I wish he'd stop saying perhaps. _

Although the offer was tempting, Amu didn't know if she could trust this Cheshire cat. She needed to find her own cat, but she didn't even know where she was. He said directions wouldn't help. What does that mean? When she went to look back at him, he had disappeared yet again. "Mr. Cheshire Cat?"

"Coming?" he asked, although his voice sounded distant. Amu looked over to see him in the distance standing and waiting for her. He began walking away and Amu's feet seemed to move on their own.

"Wait!" she called, running after him.

Following, Mr. Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**Sierra: Whoa! Amu has suddenly ended up in Wonderland! That's cool. Not only that, she's looking for a specific cat while _following _a cat. BTW, it didn't say it in the chapter but Ikuto is the Cheshire cat. And now Amu is following him~! **

**But I assure you Mr. Cheshire Cat has more than one trick up his sleeve. So please, continue reading. Well, for next chapter anyways. **

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what ya think, and I will try to fit the story to you're liking. I wanted to post this story before school started, which is in 2 days. Ugh. Anyway, please review! **

**REVIEW  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
